Sunflower Queen
Sunflower Queen is a new plant boss in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. She looks similar to Mystic Flower, but with sharper petals, and is around five times larger, with white glowing eyes. Abilities *Royal Sun Pulse: Sunflower Queen's ranged attack. Deals high impact damage. *Vine Whip: Sunflower Queen's melee attack. Uses this attack twice in one sitting. *Sun Charge: Sunflower Queen will root into the ground and soak up sun for a short time. After she is done charging, she is able to use Solar Cannon and a charged version of Vine Whip for a short while. *Solar Cannon: Only usable when Sunflower Queen soaks up sun. Deals very high damage in a constant beam, similar to Sunflower's Sunbeam. *Sunflower Summon: Summons 3 Mystic Flowers to her aid. They will automatically begin to heal her. Super Mystic Wave When the slots land on three Sunflower Queen icons, a Super Mystic Wave will occur. Mystic Flowers, Shadow Flowers, and Zen Cacti replace regular hero plants. Strategy Keep in mind that unlike most bosses, Sunflower Queen 'does not take critical damage '(Except from Super Brainz' Heroic Fists), however, when it is charging her Solar Cannon, down on her roots it reveals a weak point, seemingly her belly, where she will take bonus damage. It's best to use Z-Mech to take her out, because of the high damage it does, along with powerful abilities. However, Z7 Mech would be a better choice if you are going with Z-Mech, as it is able to vanquish her faster, thanks to Z-8 Avenger's fire rate and damage. Captain Deadbeard is just as good at taking her out, as its Spyglass Shot has drastically more range than her Royal Sun Pulse, so don't worry about getting hit from afar. Barrel Blast is also a good way to drain some of her health, but don't let her hit you with her Vine Whip, as it will cancel out the ability instantly. As soon as she summons her Mystic Flowers, take them out immediately. They'll automatically start healing the Sunflower Queen and, if not stopped soon, will heal her back to full health. Once again, Z-Mech and Captain Deadbeard are the best choices for defeating the Mystic Flowers, as Z-Mech's Robo Stomp or Z7 Mech's Zomni-Blade can instantly vanquish them, and Captain Deadbeard's Cannon Rodeo and Barrel Blast are able to take out many Mystic Flowers at a time. Gallery SunflowerQueenCharging.PNG|Sunflower Queen charging up energy QueenSunflowerIcon.PNG|Sunflower Queen's icon File:QueenSunflower.png|A growing Sunflower Queen, as seen from the beta trailer image grg.jpeg|Sunflower Queen from her super boss wave cutscene GW2 Sunflower Queen Idle.jpg|Sunflower Queen in the backyard. Trivia *Unlike other Sunflowers, the Sunflower Queen usually does not smile by default. **An exception is that her boss icon shows her smiling, while in actual gameplay she does not. She will also smile whenever her Solar Cannon charges. *This is the first boss to be Sunflower-themed, with the second one being Royal Hypno-Flower. **Both are also 2 of three female bosses, with the third being Marigold. *Most of her audio clips are similar to Sunflower's, except her voice is echo-like and is deeper than the normal Sunflower's. *Her Vine Whip may be a reference to the Grass-type Pokemon move of the same name. *When vanquished, her corpse has her showing the most depressed expression, which is different from other flowers. Category:Plants Category:Bosses Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 bosses